


Twelve Days

by ComatoseButAudible



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo is a ghost, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseButAudible/pseuds/ComatoseButAudible
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**December 24, 1919 - Woodstock, Vermont**

Fresh snow crunched under his boots, the fine powder clinging to his pants and coat as he made his way through the forest. His legs had gone numb to the cold hours ago, his brisk pace keeping his body from becoming hypothermic. He pulled his overcoat tighter around his body as a gust of cold air robbed him of his breath. 

Ben Solo had hoped to be home before the storm began, but his job in Montreal ran over by a day. Now he was traveling home in the middle of a blizzard. They had shut the rail lines down in White River Junction saying it was too risky to continue on in the storm. The conductor suggested renting a room for the night, but he had made a promise to be home Christmas Eve. 

He crested the hill, looking down upon the valley and his inn, Hollygrove. For the first time, he paused, a sense of calm washing over him at the sight of his home. It was decorated for the holiday and he knew the Christmas Eve party would be in full swing, despite the weather. A golden glow illuminated the inn and even in the distance, he could hear the faint sound of music. 

Reaching into his waistcoat, he pulled out his pocket watch to check the time. It was just before midnight. He was going to keep his promise to Lilly. A small smile crossed his lips as he thought about the woman he intended to make his betrothed. 

Ben started to take a step forward, but the door to Hollygrove opened and he watched as Lilly Phasma stepped onto the porch. Even from this distance, she was beautiful. Her blonde hair shimmered in the light, perfectly curled around her face. She was wearing a rich, red gown that makes her skin appear even more luminous than usual. 

But the spell broke when a heartbeat later the door to Hollygrove opened again and his adopted brother, Poe Dameron joined her on the porch. They were too far away to hear, but it appeared heated. Ben’s jaw tightened as Poe reached up to touch Lilly’s cheek. She leaned into the touch, the fight leaving her as his brother spoke. 

Poe was three years his senior. His parents had been best friends with Ben’s. An accident, claiming the lives of his parents left him an orphan, which is how Ben’s mother came to adopt Poe. They had always had a slight rivalry, Poe was the son his mother wished he was, but it had only grown when they laid eyes on Lilly Phasma a few months earlier. Ever since that fateful party, they had both been vying for her attention. Ben had finally thought he had won just before his trip. Now he was not so sure. 

Slipping his watch back into his waistcoat, Ben took a step forward. A twig snapped and he turned to see where the sound came from. There was a blur of movement and he felt something solid connect with his head. 

Pain radiated through his skull as he crumpled to the ground, landing on his back in the snow. He tried to move, but his body would not cooperate. In the distance, he heard the clock at Hollygrove chiming, signaling midnight. His breathing quickened as the edges of his vision started to go dark. 

_Stay awake,_ he urged himself. But even as the thought crossed his mind, he felt tired. 

“Help,” he rasped, his voice weak. His breath hitched as he heard footsteps. Instead of coming closer, they moved away, getting fainter. Large snowflakes fell onto his face as he stared up at the stars through the evergreens. 

When the twelfth chime came, his world went black and the pain faded into nothingness. 

***  
**December 10th, 2015 - Boston, Massachusetts**

Rey Johnson studied the man across from her as she sipped her Cabernet Sauvignon. Objectively she knew he was a catch. Handsome, smart, and three years into his five-year plan, any woman would be lucky to be with Dopheld Mitaka. And yet...

The thought trailed off as he took her hand in his. She carefully set the glass down on the table, preparing herself for the inevitable. Hopefully this time there would not be a large, attention-grabbing scene. 

“Rey, we’ve been together for nearly three months now,” he said, giving her trapped hand a gentle squeeze. “And in that time, we’ve gone on a few dates. Eight, to be precise. You’re beyond amazing. I knew from the moment I met you the man who won your heart would be extremely lucky.”

“I, ah,” she started, then inhaled sharply. Lifting her fork, she stabbed at her chocolate cake. The couple at the next table over was beginning to listen in. This was exactly the situation she wished to avoid. 

“But Rey, that man just isn’t me,” Dopheld’s voice sounded grave. 

“Excuse me?” She asked, unable to keep the surprise from her voice. 

“Rey, you’re beautiful, intelligent, and driven. I know that deep inside you there is a woman capable of deep love and passion. But I don’t bring that out in you and frankly, I never will.”

The weight lifted off of Rey’s chest. “Are you breaking up with me?” He nodded and she smiled wide, taking her hand back. Bringing her wine glass to her lips, she drained the remainder in one long swallow. “Oh thank goodness. I was afraid you were going to propose.”

“I know this may be surprising to you, but it is something that has been affecting me since the beginning of our relationship,” he continued. “Rey, I know how important your job is to you. And I know that being a lawyer is an all-consuming job, but I feel like if you really wanted this to work, you would have made me and our relationship a priority. But I am just not your priority.”

Rey took another bite of cake, nodding her head in agreement. “True. You are so not,” she said matter-of-factly. “Also, you’re tired of being in a relationship with someone who has never learned how to love.”

“I didn’t say that,” Dopheld protested weakly. How had she not noticed before just how whiny his voice could be? It was snivelly, definitely not something she would have been able to tolerate much longer. 

“Oh no, you didn’t have to, my college boyfriend said that,” she said with a hint of amusement as she polished off her cake. Perhaps when he left she would order a second slice. She may not love him, but she did love this cake. “Temmin called me his ghost girlfriend, which was cute...at first. Nodin told me I needed to go to a love boot camp to repair whatever was broken inside me. Who even knew that was a real thing?”

“So this isn’t the first time you’ve heard this?” He asked, relief evident in his tone. 

“No, I have heard it quite a few times,” she said with a hollow laugh. “But you see, I’m not going to pretend to feel something I don’t. And you’re right, Dopheld. I just...don't.”

Her eyes slid down to the cheesecake on the plate before him. “Are you going to finish that?” She asked, sticking her fork into the dessert and stealing a bite. Rey moaned, she should have ordered the cheesecake, it was better than the chocolate cake. 

Without waiting for him to respond, she pulled the plate across the table. Dopheld took that as an end to their discussion and pulled out his wallet, putting some bills on the table, then leaving without another word. Rey did not attempt to stop him, there was nothing she had left to say to him anyway. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the shock on the faces of the couple who were eavesdropping. Serves them right, she thought. 

She was finishing the last bite of his dessert when the waiter came back over. “Could I have another glass of wine? And another slice of this cheesecake? It’s delicious.”

The waiter’s eyes slid to the empty chair, but he did not show any reaction, instead he just nodded and disappeared to fulfill her request. 

At least she no longer had to worry about buying Dopheld a Christmas gift. Although now she owed Finn $20 for losing their bet. 

***

**December 11th, 2015 - Boston, Massachusetts**

Rey settled in at her desk at precisely 8:55. Logging into her laptop, she started to pull up the case she was working on from the night before. She was pulling the files from her desk drawer when her boss, Finn Trooper walked into her office, a look of annoyance on his face. 

“Henrietta Hux finally died,” he said by way of greeting. 

“And a good morning to you too, Finn,” she said with a hint of amusement. Rey took a sip of her coffee as Finn took the seat across from her. He tossed a file onto her desk and she picked it up, flipping through the first few pages. 

“It was. Visions of my Bahamas vacation were floating through my head. I had been planning to only come in for a couple of hours and surprise Rose by starting our vacation early when the call came in,” he said, leaning back in the chair. “Guess what I don’t want to spend my Bahamas vacation thinking about?”

Rey’s cheeks dimpled as she shot him a grin. “Henrietta Hux? Snow? The Patriots loss?”

“You know me so well. I knew there was a reason I came to you first,” he returned her smile. 

“You mean other than the fact I’m the only person in the office who never has any Christmas plans?” Her voice was teasing, but Finn winced nonetheless. “I owe you $20 by the way.”

“You broke up with Donald?” 

“Dopheld. And no, he broke up with me. It was the same spiel I’ve heard from others,” she shrugged. “So what do you need me to do?”

“I’m sorry, Rey,” he frowned. “This is just a simple execution of her will.”

“How many assets are we talking about?”

“Just the one, but it’s a big one. Come on, I have everything laid out in my office,” he stood. 

Rey followed after him as he led her to the large corner office down the hallway. Papers were laid out on his desk, including some newspaper clippings. An iPad was set up in the center of the desk and Finn pushed play. A video showcasing a large home appeared on the screen. 

“Hollygrove Inn,” he said. “It’s a bed and breakfast in Vermont that has been in the Hux family for nearly a hundred years. Before that, it was owned by their cousins, the Skywalker-Solo family for eighty years. Henrietta Hux died with no heirs, so back to the trust it goes. And they want it sold quickly. They do not want to pay another year of taxes.”

“When do they want it sold by?” Rey asked, leaning down to look at some of the documents Finn had laid out. 

“The end of the year.”

“That’s only three weeks away!” Rey looked up at him in surprise. “Do they already have buyers interested.”

“Not yet,” Finn admitted. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was near the office before lowering his voice. “Now between us, Jessika just received a job offer in Toronto, which means a senior partner position will be opening up. While I cannot make you a guarantee, I can go to bat for you over Kay.”

Rey’s eyes widened. “Thank you so much, Finn.”

“You’re welcome, however, my motives are selfish. You work harder than anyone else here, which make my job infinitely easier.”

“Well, while you’re away, I will have the business evaluated, review the books, hire a local appraiser to-“

“Unfortunately that is not as easy as it seems,” Finn said, cutting her off. “I have already hired two appraisers and both have failed to do the job.”

Finn passed a news article to her. ‘The Haunting of Hollygrove Inn’ was the title of the piece. She looked up at him with disbelief. “Oh come on,” she said, hazel eyes rolling. 

“I know, I find it as ridiculous as you do. Would you believe almost fifty percent of the population still believes in ghosts? Right now one hundred percent of our appraisers do.”

“So I’ll just hire someone else,” Rey said, placing the article back onto the table without reading it further. 

“I already have, which is where you come in. Mr. Tekka will be at the inn tomorrow to appraise it and I need you to be there to meet with him. The inn closes tomorrow for two weeks, so this is our only window.”

“So you want me to babysit him and hold his hand?” Rey summed up what Finn was not saying, managing to keep her annoyance out of her tone. 

“Basically. We need to get this appraisal done. Everything else is at a standstill until then. You’ll have this done in no time, you always do. That’s what I like about you, Rey.”

“That and the fact you can always count on me to be free at the last minute,” she teased. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of this. Just enjoy your trip.”

“I’ll have my phone if you need to reach me for anything,” Finn said, picking up an accordion file from the table. “Here is the paperwork you’re going to need and a set of keys to the inn. See my secretary before you leave and she will give you the corporate credit card.”

Rey nodded. “No problem. Now get out of here and go surprise, Rose. I will see you when you get back for the end of the year party.”

At the mention of his wife, Rose, Finn’s face relaxed into a smile. She had actually introduced them a few years back. Rose had been a roommate of hers in college. Finn had met her at Rey’s birthday party and they’d been inseparable ever since. 

“I’ll see you then, Rey. Thanks again,” he said, starting for the door, then pausing to look back at her. “I’m really sorry things didn’t work out with Dopheld. He just was not the right person for you. You’ll find someone worthy of you. I have no doubt about that. Merry Christmas, Rey.”

She smiled softly, he was a good friend and a perfect match for Rose. “Merry Christmas, Finn. Have a safe trip.”

He lifted his hand in farewell and Rey turned her attention back to the newspaper article. There was a large photo of the Hollygrove Inn at the top of the article. Near the bottom was a smaller, older photo of a handsome man from the late 1910s. ‘Ben Solo, pictured, was the former owner of the Hollygrove Inn who went missing in 1919’ read the caption. 

Rey’s lips pursed. Ever since the success of those ghost hunting shows, inns up and down the east coast made claims of hauntings to cash in on gullible tourists. She had no doubt Hollygrove was no different. There was no such thing as ghosts and hauntings. But if babysitting some superstitious appraiser is what it took to get the promotion she had spent years working towards, so be it.

Besides, a quiet weekend in Vermont at a cozy inn might be exactly what she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**December 12, 2015**

A fresh blanket of snow covered the roads, turning Rey’s three-hour drive into a nearly five-hour trip. It never ceased to amaze her how people seemed to forget how to drive in the snow, despite living in an area that snowed every year for months on end. By the time she reached the town of Woodstock, she was ready to relax with a mug of hot cocoa and a bubble bath. 

The town gave way to forest and hillside, picturesque even with the snow. A small sign marked the driveway to Hollygrove Inn and Rey turned her Jeep down the plowed path. She had to admit, the photos did not do justice to just how large and beautiful the inn was. Well-groomed pines lined the driveway before giving way to the Greek Revival manor. The six columns lining the porch were decorated with evergreen boughs and ribbon. 

As she came to a stop in the circular driveway, parking across from the other two vehicles, an older man walked out of the inn. His face was as pale as the tufts of white hair sticking out from under his navy knit cap. A clipboard was clutched in his hands as he all but ran to his car. Rey’s brows drew together as a sense of foreboding washed over her. 

Rolling down her window, she called out to the man. “Mr. Tekka?” 

The appraiser made eye contact with her as he unlocked the door to his car. Rey rolled up her window as she got out of the car, but she was too late. By the time she crossed the width of the driveway, Mr. Tekka had shut his door, firing up the engine to his sedan. 

“Wait! Mr. Tekka, we had an appointment,” she tried to reason with him. 

“I’m sorry,” he said through the window before pulling away, leaving her alone in the driveway. 

Rey watched after him, hoping that he would rethink his decision to leave, but he did not touch the brakes until he went to turn onto the main road. She sighed heavily, then climbed the steps to the inn. It appeared her stay at Hollygrove was extended by a few more days. 

In his haste to leave, Mr. Tekka has left the door opened. Rey stepped inside, the door creaking softly. She was surprised to see the holiday decorations when the inn would be closed for the weeks leading up to Christmas. There were even stockings hung near the fireplace in the sitting room. The only thing that seemed to be missing was a tree. 

She inspected the photos on the mantle, snapshots from a different era. One, in particular, caught her eye. A larger version of the photo in the article, this time encased in an ornate silver frame. “Ben Solo,” she said softly as she studied the photo of the supposed ghost of Hollygrove. 

“Can I help you?” A voice asked from behind her. 

Rey started, turning to face the voice, clutching the photo against her chest. “I’m sorry, the door was open.”

“But we are not,” he said simply. “I am in the process of closing the inn for the holidays.”

“Closing? I thought this would be prime season for the inn. Why would you close it?”

“Tradition. Hollygrove always closes for the two weeks leading up to Christmas,” the older man stepped closer. He gently took the frame from her hands and replaced it on the mantle before continuing. “I’m Chuck Bach, the innkeeper and property manager of Hollygrove. You must be Ms. Johnson?”

Rey smiled and offered her hand. “Rey Johnson from the offices of Trooper and Tico. I’m here to oversee the appraisal.”

“Yes, of course. I’m afraid your appraiser has already left, Miss Johnson. You just missed him. I am sorry you drove all this way for nothing.”

His age was indeterminable. He appeared anywhere between his late forties to sixties. Gray peppered his russet hair, which was drawn back into a ponytail, and his trimmed beard. He towered over Rey, who was not petite by any means. If she had to guess, she would place him near seven feet tall. He was a peculiar choice for innkeeper and property manager. 

“I saw him as he was driving off,” Rey admitted. “I’ll be contacting an appraiser we’ve used before from Boston to come up. Unfortunately, it appears the three locals we’ve tried buy into this ghost story.”

“Oh, it’s not a story, Ms. Johnson. It’s very much true. Hollygrove is haunted by the former owner, Ben Solo.”

Rey was surprised that such a formidable man also bought into the tale. “Mr. Bach, you don’t have to keep up the pretense with me. I assure you, I will not be ruining the lore of Hollygrove by sharing the truth. I just want to get the property appraised so it can be sold.”

“Please, call me Chewie, everyone else does,” he said with a hint of amusement. “It is not a pretense, Ms. Johnson. While Ben is an amiable ghost, he had been known to make his presence known. Particularly in matters regarding the inn.”

“You’re on a first name basis with the ghost?” She asked, pressing her lips together to keep from laughing. 

“When you’ve worked here for as long as I have...” Chewie shrugged. “I have to finish getting the inn closed. Where will you be staying?”

She gestured to the empty room. “I thought I would stay here. It is an inn after all.”

Chewie shook his head. “Impossible. I have already dismissed the staff and I will be leaving this evening.”

“As executor, I have a set of keys, I will be fine,” Rey assured him. “But if you’re so concerned about the big bad ghost, you’re welcome to stay here with me.”

A cool gust of air brushed her neck and she adjusted the collar of her coat. Mr. Bach seemed to realize he was not going to sway her from this course. After a long moment of silence, he finally shook his head. 

“No, I will be gone before December 13th, as I always am. You’re welcome to stay, but just be advised you will be on your own, there will be no staff available to you. You may choose whichever room you’d like,” he said. “There is some food in the kitchen, but since we’re closed, most perishables have been discarded.”

“That won’t be a problem, I only need coffee. Anything else and I can just go to the grocery store,” Rey said. “May I ask why December 13th?”

A small smile lifted the corners of Chewie’s mouth, his eyes flicking to the portrait of Ben Solo on the mantle. “Tradition. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a few more things to do. The guest rooms are upstairs,” he gestured to the staircase. “Take care, Ms. Johnson.”

She watched him disappear back towards the kitchen she returned to the fireplace. Lifting the picture frame carefully, she studied the photo for a few moments. 

“Looks like it’s just us now, Ben,” she said with a hint of amusement. “Behave or I’m calling the Ghostbusters.”

Another cool gust of air washed over her and she replaced the frame next to the other photos. Once she got her luggage out of the car, she was going to take a hot bath. This old house was too drafty for her liking, despite how beautiful it was. 

***  
“I’d rather it just be me,” Ben Solo muttered to the empty room. He watched out the window as the dark-haired woman walked out of the inn to her vehicle. His jaw clenched as he watched her pull a suitcase and another bag from the tailgate. Ben had half a mind to lock the door and bar her from entering, but she had the keys and would still find her way into his home. 

It was almost the 13th and he did not intend to spend the next few days with this woman and whomever she intended to bring into Hollygrove. Not for the first time he felt annoyance at his predicament. If only Henrietta could have held on until after the holidays. 

As Ms. Johnson made her way back up the porch, Ben left his post at the window to return to his room. The less time he had to spend around this intruder, the better. 

***  
Rey checked each room of the inn before settling on the largest one. She could not resist the large, plush four-poster bed, but the true selling point was the massive claw-foot tub that could easily fit two people. Unlike most of the other rooms, this one was not overly feminine. Where the other guest rooms had florals upon florals, this room was a bit more subtle and she appreciated that. 

Setting her suitcase onto the chest at the foot of the bed, she started to unpack her items. Perhaps it was due to her childhood, but Rey detested living out of a suitcase. When her clothes were all organized in the dresser, she selected a nightgown and placed it on the bed. 

She hung her coat and scarf on the back of the door, making sure to secure the lock. Rey stripped out of her clothing and placed them into her suitcase before gathering her toiletries and the mystery she had brought with her. Carrying the caddy to the bathroom, she turned on the water to the tub, letting it fill a few inches before adding the bubble bath. 

The scent of sugar cookies filled the air as a mountain of bubbles formed. Rey climbed in the tub and hissed as she slowly sank into the water. She turned off the faucet with her foot before settling back against the porcelain, opening her book to the chapter she left off on. 

This is exactly what she needed. 

***  
Ben stared in shock as the woman walked into his room. He had been sitting on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, when the door opened. After a quick walk through, she placed her luggage onto his chest and started to unpack her items. Annoyance filled him as her clothes filled his dresser. 

Out of all the rooms, she had to choose his. If he did not know any better, he would think this was some kind of cosmic joke. Then a cream silk slip landed on his leg. He stared down at the garment, then looked back at the female. 

Who was now stripping out of her clothing. 

His mouth fell open as she stood completely nude before him. Apparently, her freckles extended further south than her cheeks. He swallowed hard and forced himself to look away as she walked into the bathroom. He most certainly did not look at her bottom as she walked- Ben was nothing, if not a gentleman- but if he did, he would have to admit it was a very nice bottom. 

As the sound of running water filled the room, he tried to think of what he should do. If he left, he would have to open the door which would most likely result in her dripping water on his wood floors to see why the door opened. But if he stayed there...

His thought trailed off as the water stopped. His body went completely still when he heard the soft moan come from the bathroom, followed by the sound of water sloshing. Now he was certain this was some sort of cosmic joke. 

When her mobile phone started ringing some time later, he said a silent prayer that it was someone calling her away from the inn. There were only a few hours before the clock struck midnight and he wanted her far away from here. 

Ms. Johnson skidded into the room on wet feet, a guest robe tied hastily around her body. She grabbed the phone from the dresser, checking the screen. Her voice was breathless as she answered the phone. 

“Rey Johnson,” she said. “Hi, Finn. Yes, I’m at the inn now.”

Ben watched her walk around to where he lay on the bed. For a moment he wondered if she could see him with the way she was looking at it. But he realized that was not the case as she laid on the bed, her body covering his. He was used to people walking through him or inadvertently touching him. However, this was the first time that someone laid on top of him. 

“Your appraiser was a bust,” she continued, completely oblivious. “No, he was driving off when I arrived. I figured I would stay up here for the weekend and contact an appraiser from Boston on Monday.”

Ben was only able to half-focus on what she was saying. It sounded like whomever she was talking to she worked with. One thing he did pick up on was that she planned to be at the inn for at least a few days. That just would not do. 

“No, I’ll be staying at the inn,” Rey said, then laughed as this Finn said something. “I am not concerned. There is no such thing as ghosts. Just relax and enjoy your trip. I have everything under control. I’ll see you at the party.”

Disconnecting the line, the female moved off of the bed. Ben’s body relaxed as she took the nightgown from his legs and returned to the bathroom. He just hoped she would change her mind about staying at the inn. 

***

Rey watched from the window as Mr. Bach made his way to his pickup truck. He glanced back at the house, a frown creasing his face before getting into his truck. When he started to pull out of the driveway, Rey let the curtain fall close. Wrapping herself in a robe, she went downstairs to see what the kitchen offered for food. 

Chewie was right, the refrigerator was pretty empty, but it still contained more than the one she left in Boston. She selected some cheese and found a loaf of bread to make sandwiches with. While it was not the height of cuisine, there was something comforting about grilled cheese. Especially when paired with a tomato soup she found in the pantry. 

Rey cleared up her mess and made sure to set the alarm before she returned to her room. Darkness settled quickly around the inn once the sun went down. It was so different from where she lived. The silence was equal parts relaxing and deafening. Every creak of the house seemed to resonate and carry. Despite having checked to make sure all the windows were closed, her room was still drafty, especially near the bed. 

Pulling back the duvet, she settled under the blankets with her book, dimming the bedside lamp. She lost herself in the plot, reading until her eyes grew heavy. As she drifted off to sleep, the novel slipped from her fingers onto the bed next to her. 

The chiming of the clock pulled Rey from her slumber. She blinked at the grandfather clock. Midnight. Wiping at her eyes, she yawned and moved her book from the bed to the nightstand. The clock continued to sound eleven more times. When the tones ended, Rey reaches over to turn off the bedside lamp. But the sound of a door opening, then closing made her pause. 

Pulling her phone and a nail file from the bedside table, she turned on the flashlight feature. Moving on silent feet to the door, she carefully opened it. Perhaps she was just hearing things, old houses were known to settle, she told herself. Then she heard the sound of footsteps walking on the hardwood floors. 

Rey shut off the flashlight on her phone as she slipped out of her room. Her heart was beating quickly as she walked down the steps, careful not to let them creak with her weight. She did not trust herself to breathe. Mr. Bach said the inn was closed, no one else was supposed to be there. It would just be her luck someone would break in while she was there. She rounded the corner at the staircase, heading towards the kitchen, keeping to the shadows. Her hand clenched the nail file tighter.

“You’re trespassing,” a deep voice said from behind her. 

Rey started, whirling around, her hand holding out the nail file like a weapon. She backed into a cabinet, hitting it hard enough it rocked against the wall. Before Rey had time to process what was happening, the vase on top of the cabinet wobbled before toppling over on her head. Her body crumpled to the ground, vision blurring. The last thing she saw before the world went dark was a male approaching her. 

***

“You’re trespassing,” Ben said as he walked from the foyer into the hallway by the staircase. 

He watched as Rey jumped and backed herself into the cabinet, looking like a fierce little warrior queen preparing to battle him with...was that a nail file? If he was not so annoyed with her presence, he would almost laugh. But his amusement was short lived as a vase fell from the cabinet and struck her head. Ben wanted her gone and part of him wanted to scare her off, but he did not intend to harm her. Who puts a vase on top of a cabinet?

Sighing heavily, he flicked on the light in the hallway and walked over to the felled woman. He checked her head, running his fingers through the chestnut hair. There was no blood which was a good sign. He peeled back the lids on each eye to check the pupils, but they also appeared normal. 

Lifting her into his arms, he carried her into the sitting room. Ben was careful not to look below her face. The nightgown she was wearing left very little to the imagination. Settling her onto the couch, he pulled the quilt from the back and covered her body with it. 

He had not intended to spend his first night back playing nursemaid to a nuisance, but it appeared he had little choice in the matter. It was his fault she was injured and the least he could do was make sure it was not too severe. After all, if her injury was too bad, he may be stuck with her even longer and that was a thought he did not want to entertain.


	3. Chapter 3

**December 13th, 2015**

The sun streaming through the windows made Rey’s head throb. She had not woken to a headache this bad since the time Rose convinced her to go to dollar margarita night when they were still in college. Each clang of the piano key resonated in her head, making her flinch. 

“Piano?” Rey sat up, the room spinning from her sudden movement. She did not leave music on when she went to bed. When the room came to a stop, she realized she was no longer in the guest room, somehow she was in the parlor. 

The memories from the night before came back in a rush. Last night someone had broke in to Hollygrove. The pain in her head was forgotten as her heart started beating rapidly. Whomever broke in did not harm her while she was unconscious, but that offered little comfort.   
Pushing aside the quilt that was covering her, Rey got to her feet. Her eyes scanned the parlor and settled on a thick book. It was not as sharp as the nail file, but in a pinch it would do. 

Gripping the book in both hands, she ventured towards the music. There was a small piano set up in the sitting room and that’s where the sound seemed to be coming from. As she rounded the corner, she was met with a broad back sitting at the piano. Long fingers paused on the ivory keys and his head turned slightly in her direction. 

“How is the head?” The same deep voice from the previous night asked. 

Rey was taken aback at the question, the book lowering ever so slightly. What type of person breaks into an inn, plays the piano, then asks how she is doing?

“Fine. Sore,” she answered with a note of suspicion. 

“Well, you do not appear to be any worse for the wear. That means you can leave. And you should, the sooner the better,” he said, returning his attention to the sheet of music before him. 

“I’m not going anywhere. You’re the trespasser. You need to leave,” Rey said firmly. 

The man at the piano stood, then turned to face her. It was the first time she saw his face and for a moment she forgot how to breathe. Then he opened his mouth and her annoyance returned. 

“A man cannot trespass on his own property,” he said smugly. 

“This property belongs to the Hux trust, which means you are trespassing and you should leave. Otherwise I will call the sheriff and have you removed,” Rey said. 

She set the book down on the small table next to her, folding her arms over her chest, suddenly well aware she was only wearing her thin nightgown. The man across from her raised a brow. A smile played at his lips as he closed the distance between them. In a fluid motion, he bent down and scooped her into a fireman’s carry, a well-muscled shoulder pressing into her stomach as an arm curled around her legs. 

Rey made a noise of protest as he carried her through the inn. Her hands closed into fists and she landed some blows on his back, but it was as ineffective as hitting a tree. The door opened and she was greeted with a gust of cold air on her backside before she was unceremoniously set on her feet. 

The man quickly stepped back inside, closing the door behind him. Rey moves to the door, but as her hand grasped the handle, he clicked the lock into place, the same smug smile on his face. 

“Wait!” Rey said as he turned away, but he did not pause. Instead he disappeared back inside the inn. “Kriff.”

Cussing was not going to solve anything. Her hands went to her bare arms, running over her chilled skin. This was not how she intended to spend her day. Walking down the steps, she looked to see if there was an open window or another way she could get back inside the house. 

The sound of the lock turning brought her attention back to the door. Running up the steps, she was stopped by a quilt flying at her head. She caught it, the blanket pressing against her face. Something hard and square was placed between one of her hands and the blanket. Curling her fingers around it, she realized it was her phone. Lowering the blanket, she watched as her boots were tossed onto the porch before the man shut the door again, the lock sliding back into place. 

He watched her juggle the blanket and phone for a moment before turning away. Sliding her feet into the boots, she wrapped the blanket around her as a makeshift coat. Rey dialed 911 and explained to the operator what was happening. As she confirmed the address, Rey heard the piano start back up. 

The wait for the sheriff felt like it had gone on for hours, but she knew it had not been more than twenty minutes. Some time during her wait, the sound from the piano ceased. At least with the piano playing, she knew where he was inside the inn. 

Rey went down the steps as the sheriff slid out of his SUV. “Ma’am,” he said, inclining his head to her. 

“Thank you for coming out,” Rey said. 

“No problem. So he was here when you got up?” The sheriff asked as they walked up the steps. He pulled a key out of his pocket and slid it into the lock. 

“Yes. But I think he got in last night. I saw someone before I got knocked out.”

“He hit you?”

“No! No, no, no. A vase fell on my head,” Rey said, shaking her head. 

The sheriff’s brows drew together in concern. “Are you alright? Do you need me to call in an ambulance?”

“Oh no, I’m fine. Just a bump on the head. I just want him out of here.”

“Of course. Why don’t you wait down here while I search the building,” he suggested. 

Rey nodded as he pulled a taser from his belt, then walked towards the kitchen and sitting room. She heard doors opening and closing while he checked each room and closet before returning to the foyer. He had negative results with the ground level and advised Rey to stay where she was while he checked the guest rooms upstairs. When he finally returned down the steps, he shook his head at Rey’s expectant expression.

“He was here, I swear!” Rey insisted. 

“Must have been a drifter who came in to escape the cold. He probably took off out the back when he saw me coming up the drive,” the sheriff said, though it was clear with his tone he did not believe that to be true.

“I don’t think he was a drifter. He was dressed too nicely. He had on a tie and a waistcoat.”

“Some dress nicely. Look, I’ll drive around the area and check for him. In the meantime, you might want to use the alarm system,” he said gesturing to the panel on the wall. 

Rey’s hand fisted on her waist, the other held the blanket tight around her. “I did! I used it last night,” she insisted, then faltered as she tried to recall whether she set the alarm. The aching in her head made itself known and she winced. “I think.”

“Are you sure you don’t want a paramedic to check your injury?” 

“No, I’m fine. I’ll put some ice on it.”

“Alright, ma’am. Go ahead and set the alarm behind me,” the sheriff said as he headed to the door. “Take care ma’am.”

“Thank you for coming out, Sheriff,” Rey said with a defeated sigh. 

She had hoped the sheriff would have found him and arrested him, but he was gone and that was what mattered. Rey set the alarm keypad and locked the door of the inn before climbing the steps. First things first, she needed to change out of her nightgown and into some real clothes. Then she was going to get some ice for her head. 

Returning to her room, she went to the dresser and pulled out a sweater and a pair of jeans. She paused to lock the door on her way to the bathroom. Setting her clothes on the counter, she shut the bathroom door and turned on the sink, splashing some cool water on her face. 

Rey quickly changed, then rummaged through her toiletries bag until she found her bottle of ibuprofen. She took a couple pills dry, then lightly ran her hands along her head until she found the spot where the vase struck her. There was a knot that had formed, but when she pulled her hands away, there was no dried blood which was a good sign. She carefully brushed her hair, careful to avoid the injured area, then pulled it into a bun. 

Checking herself in the mirror one last time, Rey opened the bathroom door. She yelped, then jumped in surprise at the sight of the intruder in her room. A look of annoyance was written across his face as he leaned on the dresser, a ring of keys dangling from his fingers. 

“This is my inn, I have all the keys to the property,” he said matter-of-factly. “I do not want to harm you. I merely want my solitude which requires your departure from Hollygrove. So gather your belongings and leave.”

Rey scurried back into the bathroom and locked the door, pulling her phone from her back pocket. She dialed 911 again, whispering to the operator that the intruder had returned and had her trapped in her room. This time the calltaker stayed on the line with her, giving her assurance that the sheriff was on his way back to her location. 

Her heart was racing as she waited for the sheriff to arrive, but after a couple minutes, the operator told her the sheriff was downstairs and would be checking the house before coming to her room. Rey thanked the calm voice on the end of the line and disconnected the line. She pressed her ear against the door, listening for sounds of the sheriff arresting the man. But after a stretch, she heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching the bathroom door before a quick knock. 

Rey turned the lock and eased the door open, peering out to meet the unamused face of the sheriff. His brows raised as she walked out of the bathroom. 

“I activated the alarm after you left and it didn’t go off,” Rey said defensively, her arms folding over her chest. “Which means he was here when you left.”

“I’ve searched the house. Twice. In closets, under beds, in bathrooms. He’s not here.”

“You must have missed something. I’m telling you, he was right here,” Rey walked over to the dresser and touched it. 

The sheriff frowned, his head tilting. “How is your head?” He asked delicately. 

“My head is fine. I’m not hallucinating or making this up! There was a man here. He was sitting _right here_ ”. 

She punctuated her words with a finger jab to the wood. The sheriff walked towards the door of her bedroom and she followed him as he walked down the steps. He stopped at the alarm box, looking it over. 

“Well he’s not here now,” he said, then turned his attention back to her. “Nothing appears to be wrong with the alarm.”

“Unless you missed him. Again,” Rey said, not even trying to hide her annoyance. 

“Or he’s a ghost,” the sheriff chuckled. “Look ma’am, do you want me to wait for you to gather your belongings?”

“That isn’t necessary. I’m not going anywhere.”

Rey pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes closing for a moment. She could not leave, not until she had the property appraised. Her promotion was riding on this. When she opened her eyes again, the sheriff was looking at her with concern. 

“I made sure all the windows and doors are locked and secured. When I leave, don’t forget to set the alarm.”

Rey nodded as he walked out the door. He glanced back at the porch steps to make sure she locked the door behind him. Giving her one last nod, the sheriff returned to his vehicle. She watched as he drove away before returning to the alarm panel and arming the system. 

When she was halfway to the kitchen, she heard the alarm keypad beeping and turned to see the intruder standing at the box. 

“I also know the alarm code,” he said, pressing one last button to deactivate the alarm. 

Rey’s jaw clenched as she walked towards the man. “Are you going to keep disappearing and reappearing like this,” she snapped. 

“Are you going to keep calling the sheriff?” He retorted. “I’m pretty sure he thinks this is all in your head. In fact, give him a call, I bet he’ll take you out of here for me.”

“Are you?” Rey asked, the anger leaving her voice as her hand moved up to the bump on her head. Maybe she was hallucinating. Was that why no one else could see him? “Is this all in my head?”

The amused look was back on the stranger’s face as he leaned against the wall. “I don’t know. It’s your head. You tell me.”

She bit her lip and hesistated for a moment. “I think you’re real,” she said firmly, refusing to believe she was hallucinating. 

This earned her a quick grin. “But what is real?” He asked, then turned to walk into the parlor. 

Rey walked after him, her annoyance returning, but as she rounded the corner, he had disappeared again. “Stop that!” She said irritably. 

She walked walked through all of the connecting rooms until she was back at the foyer, but he was nowhere to be found. Rey took a step towards the kitchen, but her eyes caught on a frame on the wall. Newspaper clippings were mounted onto a black backing. _’Ben Solo Missing; Feared Dead’_ was the title of the clipped article dated as December 1919. Next to it was a copy of the photo she had seen in a frame in the parlor the day before. 

But it was not the photo itself that interested her, it was the subject of the photo, a man who looked exactly like the intruder. Ben Solo, proprietor of Hollygrove Inn and resident ghost, if Mr. Bach was to be believed. Given the resemblance and the fact the sheriff did not seem to see him...

“Impossible,” Rey whispered, her finger running over the glass. 

“Unfortunately, it isn’t,” a familiar voice said from behind her. 

Rey turned to see Mr. Bach standing in the doorway of the kitchen, pulling off his gloves and sticking them into the pockets of his jacket. “The sheriff gave me a call.”

“You don’t seem too surprised,” she observed, then realization dawned. “You knew this would happen when I was staying here.”

“I had a feeling it might. Or that you might leave.”

Chewie hung his coat on the rack, then walked back into the kitchen. Rey trailed after him. “He wants me to leave,” she said. 

“Maybe you should,” Chewie said. 

Rey’s nose scrunched. “And what would I tell my boss? Sorry, I couldn’t get the property appraised because I was scared off by the ghost?” She asked sarcastically. “My promotion is riding on this.”

***

Ben had heard enough. “Hollygrove should not be sold,” he said, walking into the kitchen, polishing an apple with his shirt. 

The woman started, whirling around to stare daggers at him. “Would you both stop startling me? Is it not enough I have a potential head injury? Are you trying to give me a heart attack as well? And can someone please explain how he’s a ghost? He doesn’t look like a ghost. And if he really was a ghost, would I be able to do this?”

Her hand reached out to grasp his empty hand and he felt a jolt go through his body. He could not remember the last time someone touched him on purpose. The woman lifted their joined hands before releasing his, a smug smile on her face as she turned back to Chewie. “See? You can’t touch ghosts.”

He let his hand drop. Ben stared at it, the skin still tingling from the sensation of hers pressing against it. He swallowed hard and flexed his hand as if that could erase the memory of her warm touch. After a long moment, his eyes lifted and Ben met Chewie’s gaze over Rey’s head. 

“So are we telling her?” He asked, his gaze flicking back to the her in question. 

The innkeeper pursed his lips as Rey’s glanced at him. “I believe we must.”

“Except I wouldn’t believe a word you said.”

Ben huffed and pulled out his pocket knife to cut a piece of the apple. “And you’re an expert in the paranormal?”

Rey’s chin lifted defiantly and he bit into the apple to keep from smiling. “Only what I’ve seen in movies,” she said, moving closer to him. 

He swallowed the fruit and lifted a brow. “Oh yes, the cinema. Well, I hate to be the bearer of ill news, Ms. Johnson, but there is more to life and the afterlife than magic tricks, flickering lights, and ominous music.”

Her eyes narrowed and he noticed they appeared greener than before. She turned back to Chewie and Ben cut off another piece of the apple. 

“Does he always talk like that?” She asked the older man.

The innkeeper chose not to answer. “At the moment, Ben is not a ghost,” he said steering the conversation back. Before the contrary woman could reply, Chewie continued. “But when the clock strikes midnight on December 24th, he will become a ghost again.”

“Mmm, and how does that even work,” Rey asked with disbelief. 

“A curse,” Ben said. 

She turned back to him. “A curse? You just said ‘a curse’ and actually meant it. So now we’re not dealing with a ghost, but also a curse.”

“How else would you explain it?” He challenged. 

“Well, I’m leaning towards a concussion or cerebral edema, but I’m really hoping I’m wrong about that. It would definitely hinder my promotion,” she said and touched her head again. “Okay, look, I won’t deny there is a _very_ strong resemblance between you and the dead guy in the photo. But there has to be another explanation besides ghosts and curses. Maybe it’s just a familial resemblance.”

“Fine, I’ll prove it to you,” he said sticking his knife in the apple, then setting it on the counter. He held his hand out to her. 

Rey glanced at his hand, then looked back at Chewie who just shrugged. Looking back at Ben, she slowly placed her hand in his. He laced their fingers together and led her towards the door. She gasped as the cold air swirled around them, but kept up with his pace as he led her out the patio and through the gardens. 

Snow crunched under their boots as he continued along the path to the gazebo. He stopped in front of the structure, then turned to face her. Her nose already starting to redden from the cold, making her freckles stand out more. Her head tilted as he took her other hand in his. 

“I don’t get it,” she said, her brows drawing together. “What is this supposed to prove?”

Ben gave her a small smile and took a step backwards. 

***

Rey studied the man’s face. He was supposed to be proving that he was a cursed ghost, but instead he was just holding her hands in front of a gazebo. Although she had to admit, she did not mind looking at him. His cheeks were slightly flushed, which she could add to her list as another reason he could not be a ghost. 

“I don’t get it. What is this supposed to prove?” 

His eyes seemed more golden as he smiled at her. He took a step backwards, still holding her hands. Rey did not move, she wanted answers, not to hold hands in a gazebo. 

But rather than standing in the gazebo, the man disappeared. She fell backwards into the snow at the loss of his hands. Scrambling to her feet, Rey went into the gazebo, but nothing happened. She stepped out, then looked around the garden, but no one else was out there. Glancing back at the gazebo, she stuck her hand into it, but it just touched thin air. 

“Impossible,” she muttered, stepping off of the shoveled path to walk around the building as if he was hiding behind it, despite it being completely open. When she reached the entrance again, she paused, then walked back to the house. 

Opening the door to the kitchen, the man was leaning against the counter. Once again he was cutting off pieces of the apple, eating them from the blade of his knife. 

“So now do you believe me?”

“Yes, but if you think I’m leaving, you’re absolutely wrong,” she said. “So you’re really Ben Solo?”

His lips pursed, but he inclined his head. “I am.”

***

Ben was saved by the woman’s phone ringing, giving him a reprieve from the questions he was sure she wanted to ask. All he wanted was to spend the next couple of weeks alone, but it seemed like she had no intention of allowing that. 

Washing his hands of the apple’s juice, Ben pulled a frying pan from the hook on the wall. He took the butter and cheese from the fridge. In a bag on the counter was a loaf of bread Chewie had brought for him. 

He was just sitting down at the table with his grilled cheese and tomato soup when Rey walked back in with Chewie following behind her. Ben started in on his lunch as they paused to watch him. 

“He sure does eat a lot for a ghost,” Rey commented. 

“He says it’s more about the sensation, that he doesn’t need to eat. Apparently the first couple days he’s back, he indulges his cravings. Ben did once tell me all his senses heightened upon his return.”

He let his spoon clatter against the bowl. “I can hear you,” he said with annoyance. 

“But grilled cheese and tomato soup?” Rey commented, ignoring him. “If I was dead and came back the first thing I’d want would not be grilled cheese and tomato soup. Maybe chicken carbonara. Or cheesecake. Did they have chicken carbonara or cheesecake when you were alive?”

Ben shot them a glare, then picked up his tray of food and carried it into the formal dining room. Rather than taking the hint, they trailed after him. 

“Is he always this cranky when he comes back from the dead?” Rey asked. 

“I wouldn’t know. Apart from our first meeting when I first started here, our interactions are very rare.”

“I can _still_ hear you,” he grumbled, dipping his grilled cheese into his soup. 

He heard their footsteps retreating followed by the sound of a door opening, then closing. 

Finally, solidude.


	4. Chapter 4

After her talk with Mr. Bach, who continued to insist she call him Chewie since Mr. Bach reminded him of his father, Rey went for a drive. She needed some time to take in everything and she needed to pick up some groceries for herself, particularly of the wine variety. By the time she returned to Hollygrove, the inn was mostly dark. Chewie and Ben were nowhere to be found. At first she thought perhaps it was a hallucination, but as she started to drift to sleep, she heard the first bars of the Twelve Days of Christmas playing on the piano downstairs. 

**December 14, 2015**

The scent of bacon wafted through the inn, pulling Rey from her sleep. She took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of jeans and turtleneck, then followed her nose to the kitchen. Ben was standing at the stove with his back to her when she walked in. 

“Pancakes will be finished momentarily,” he said without looking back at her. 

“You didn’t have to cook breakfast for me,” Rey said, eyeing him warily. 

“You’re a guest at Hollygrove,” he said as if that explained everything. 

“I wouldn’t say I’m a guest, I’m just here for work.”

“You slept here, did you not? That makes you a guest. Therefore, breakfast.”

He turned from the stove with a platter of pancakes, setting them on the table next to the bacon. Two places were set with a glass of orange juice at each. Rey hesistated as Ben pulled out one of the chairs and gave her an expectant look. 

After a moment she realized he was holding out the chair for her. “Thank you,” she murmured, taking the seat and allowing him to push it in for her. 

“Have you given any thought to leaving,” Ben asked as he took the seat across from her. 

Rey stopped with a pair of pancakes halfway to her plate. “I’m not going anywhere. I need to get this inn appraised,” she decided a change of conversation was in order. “Have you thought about trying to figure out this curse?”

Annoyance flittered across his features as he helped himself to some pancakes as well. “I do wish you’d reconsider. I’d like to spend the time I have in peace.”

“If it was me, I would spend every moment I was here trying to find a way to break the curse. There are so many rules that come with it. There has to be a reason behind it.”

“To what end?”

Rey helped herself to a strip of bacon, chewing on it as she thought it over. “Don’t you want to move on?”

“Of course I do,” he said cutting into a pancake. “More than you know.”

“I have a proposal for you. Why don’t we work together to figure out how to break this curse. Then you can move on and I can get the inn appraised.”

“No.”

Rey sighed and drizzled some syrup over her pancakes. “But you just said you want to move on.”

“No. There’s no point and I want you to leave.”

“But if we can break-.”

“No. I have a limited amount of time and I don’t intend on wasting that time on a wild goose chase of theories and guesses.”

She forked a piece of pancake into her mouth and the annoyance she felt towards him dissipated for a moment. The pancakes were delicious. Fluffy, buttery, with just the perfect amount of vanilla. A second bite followed the first and she made a contented sound. Rey was about to take a third bite when she realized he was watching her intently. 

“Haven’t you tried to figure out why you’re like this?” She asked, feeling slightly self conscious. “Why this curse is so specific?”

Ben set down his fork. “I have tried to unravel this mystery more times then you can imagine. There comes a point when you just give up and accept your fate.”

“No, you don’t just give up. Have you ever had someone’s help?” 

“Yes, my cousin Armitage. He was the proprietor of the inn when I first came back. After he died, I worked alone. We had no luck and it was a waste of the time I was given.”

Rey plucked another piece of bacon from the tray, gesturing with it when she spoke. “That was a long time ago. It could be different this time. We can figure out how you died and see if that’s the reason you’re trapped here.”

He sighed and shook his head, resuming eating his breakfast. “And then what happens if you succeed?”

“Then I can get the inn appraised and you can move on. Cross over into the light or whatever.”

“Or whatever,” he echoed. “You don’t know.”

“Of course I don’t know. How could I possibly know what happens? I never died.”

“But you’re willing to risk my existence anyways.”

That gave Rey pause. He was right. She was willing to risk his life, if it could be called that, and she did not know what would happen to him if she succeeded. 

“Look, the inn is getting appraised. Your presence makes it difficult, but it will be done. Do you want to be trapped here for the rest of eternity, or however long this curse lasts, at the whim of the new owners? They could turn your existence into some kind of business venture. ‘Stay at the Haunted Hollygrove Inn and spend Christmas with a real ghost!’”

He cringed as she gave an impression of an advertisement. “Fine,” he said after a long pause. “I’ll allow it. But only because I don’t want to become a circus attraction.”

Rey did a little shimmy in her chair, taking another bite of pancake. “Alright. So why don’t you start with telling me about the last things you remember.”

“Ms. Johnson-“

“Rey. If we’re working together, you have to at least call me Rey.”

“Very well. Rey, can we wait until after breakfast before you start in on the third degree?” 

The corner of his mouth lifted in a half smile and Rey faked a pout. “Fine. You can have a reprieve until we finish breakfast. Then we’re getting to the bottom of this.”

***

Ben was grateful she dropped the subject while they ate breakfast. He had never met a woman like her and he was not quite sure what to make of that. She was intelligent, that was plain to see, but she was also persistent and bold. Much bolder than the women he had known previously. 

When they finished breakfast, she insisted upon clearing the plates and cleaning up. Rey refused to listening to his reasoning that she was a guest and he would clean up. 

“We’re partners now, so there’s no use arguing,” she smirked, then took his plate. “Breakfast is officially done, so now it’s time to answer some questions.”

Ben leaned against the counter as she started to scrub the dishes. “I suppose you’re right. What’s your first question?”

“How did you die? Gunshot? Poison?”

“I don’t know,” he said honestly. 

“You don’t remember how you died?” She asked, glancing at him with surprise. 

“No, my memory is a bit spotty. Armitage showed me a newspaper that was published and it said they found my body in the woods and there was a wound to my head. They suspected foul play, but nothing was ever proven.”

“So you were possibly murdered. Interesting. What is the last thing you remember from your time before?”

“Not much. I was returning home from Montreal, next thing I know, it’s a year later and I’m at the edge of the woods.”

As she placed the dishes into the drying rack, he took them out and started to dry them with a cloth, replacing them in the cabinets. “Montreal? What were you doing in Canada?”

His lips pursed and he tried to think of a way to evade her question. “I went there on a business venture with my cousin, Armitage.”

“A business venture?”

He nodded, busying himself with drying the frying pan. “Yes.”

“What kind of business venture?”

His frown deepened and he returned the pan to the stove. “I’d rather not discuss it. It wasn’t honorable.”

“Ben, I’m a lawyer. We don’t deal in honor. What you tell me will stay between us.”

Rey turned off the water after finishing the last of the dishes. Drying her hands with a paper towel, she faced him. He dragged his hand through his hair, sighing deeply. 

“Are you familiar with the Volstead Act?”

“Of course. It prohibited the sale of alcohol.”

“It was passed the autumn before my death.”

“So...you were a bootlegger?”

His nose wrinkled in distaste. “I prefer the term rum-runner.”

“Tomato, to-mah-to,” she said. “I thought you owned the inn. Why get involved with rum-running?”

“The inn became mine after the death of my parents. It belonged to my mother’s family before that,” Ben said, leading her out of the kitchen and into the sitting room. He gestured to the painting over the fireplace. “That is my grandfather Anakin Skywalker and my grandmother Padme Amidala-Skywalker. They opened Hollygrove Inn after he returned from the Civil War.”

He pulled a picture frame from the mantle and brought it over to Rey. “And these are my parents. Leia Skywalker-Solo and Han Solo,” he said, touching the glass for a brief moment with his finger. “They died from influenza just after I returned from the Great War.”

“So you owned the inn. That doesn’t explain the bootlegging,” she pressed, studying the photo in his hands. 

“Things were a bit difficult after the death of my parents. The inn had seen a drop in visitors, the risk of influenza keeping most people from traveling. When my parents died, I was not the sole heir to Hollygrove. They had also left partial ownership to my adopted brother, Poe Dameron. If Poe had his way, he would have sold the inn before my parents were cold in their grave.”

Rey looked up at him, her brows knitting together. “Was that why? So you could buy him out of his share?” 

“In a roundabout way. The reason, as it so often is, was for a woman.”

***

**Thanksgiving, 1919**

Hollygrove was full for the first time in months, but despite that, Ben was worried. Being busy for a day was enough to pay the bills for a week or two, but it would not last long. The ledgers did not lie, if things did not turn around soon, the inn would be in trouble. His parents hid just how much they struggled while he was away at war and when they passed away, he discovered just how dire the situation was becoming. 

“Not a bad turn out,” Armitage murmured as if reading Ben’s thoughts. 

“For one night,” he said, looking away from his cousin. “I’m surprised anyone is venturing out between the economy and influenza. I’m not sure how much longer I’ll be able to keep Hollygrove afloat if things don’t pick up.”

“Ben, if it’s money you need, I know someone in Montreal...” 

Ben shook his head, placing a hand on his cousin’s shoulder. “Armitage, I love you cousin, but I know your connections and I’m not comfortable going that route. I’ll find another way. Somehow.”

“Of course,” Hux smiled tightly. “I don’t always feel comfortable with it either. I just hope you don’t lose the place after all these years.”

Before Ben could respond, the door to the inn opened, bringing with it a gust of cold air. He looked to the new arrival, surprised to see an unfamiliar, statuesque blonde woman walk in. Ben was not the only one to notice. From his place at the top of the steps, he watched Poe break away from their other guests to greet the woman. 

“Who is that?” He murmured aloud. 

“Lily Phasma,” Hux answered promptly. “The final reservation for the Thanksgiving dinner. She is new to town. Just moved here with her father from Boston.”

“Welcome to Hollygrove Inn, I’m Poe Dameron, the owner,” his brother said as Ben descended the steps. 

“Partial owner,” Ben corrected as he walked toward the duo. “Welcome you to Hollygrove, Miss Phasma. Poe, would you mind going to the kitchen and ensuring they are on schedule for the dinner?”

A look of annoyance flittered over his brother’s features, but he did not say argue. The woman began to shrug out of her coat and Ben helped her, handing the garment to a maid. Lily had a bemused smile on her face when she turned back to him. 

“Do you always move this quickly?”

“Only when I need to rescue a pretty young woman,” he said, returning the smile. 

“Who says I need rescuing?” She laughed lightly as he tried to come up with a response. “I am only jesting. Thank you for the warm welcome. You have a lovely inn.”

“Even more lovely with you in it. I’m Ben. Ben Solo” he said, offering his arm. His smile widened when she took his arm, allowing him to escort her into the party. 

“I know.”

***  
 **December 14, 2015**

“So Lily is, was, your sweetheart?” Rey asked when Ben paused in his story. 

“She was. Until she betrayed me with my brother,” he said, standing up. “I beg your pardon, I need a moment.”

He was retreating from the room before Rey had a chance to say anything. Whatever happened between the brothers and Lily had him visibly upset. She heard a door upstairs open, then quickly close. Sighing softly, she returned to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. This was going to be a long process. 

***

Ben raked a hand over his face. It had been 95 years and the betrayal of Lily and Poe was still so acute. His eyes lit on the red hardcover book he left on the desk in the study. Since his return, reading that book had become something of a tradition for him. 

He lifted it in his hands, fingers smoothing over the engraved title. _A Christmas Carol_ by Charles Dickens. The irony of a ghost that comes to life at Christmas reading a story of Christmas ghosts was not lost on him. He was never a fan of the book, despite how many times he had read it. But it was Lily’s favorite.

***

**December 6, 1919**

“I love this book,” Lily said, plucking a hardcover from the shelf in the study. 

Ben glanced up from his newspaper, recognizing the bright red cover. “Fantastical nonsense,” he said. 

“Don’t you believe in ghosts?” She asked, walking over to him. 

“I believe in what I know. What I can see,” he said, set the paper down and took her hand in his. “And touch.”

He earned a laugh as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “When we marry, I want to turn this room into a library. I’ll fill it with all sorts of fantastical nonsense,” she teased. 

Three days after Thanksgiving, Ben had impulsively proposed to Lily. She had accepted and everything had been moving quickly ever since. They planned for a spring wedding and to officially announce their engagement at the Christmas Eve party. But even the happiness he had found with Lily was unable to distract him from the worries over Hollygrove’s financial situation. 

“But what if we lived elsewhere after we married?” 

“Whyever would we do that? Hollygrove is perfect. I knew from the moment I saw it that this is where I was meant to be. It’s part of the reason I fell in love with you,” she said and returned to the bookshelf. 

His brows drew together and he was reminded of a passing comment made by Hux that Lily and her father came to Vermont after losing their fortune in Boston and being shunned. At the time he wrote it off as gossip and ignored it. 

“What do you mean by that?” He asked. 

“Your owning the inn, running a business. It set you apart from the others. My father thought you were too reckless and impulsive. But after telling him about Hollygrove and how much it means to you, his opinion of you changed.”

“I see,” he said, his frown deepening. 

Ben joined her at the bookcase and Lily smiled up at him. “He said it meant you were responsible, hardworking, and had a good head on your shoulders,” she murmured, her hand cupping his cheek. “And I couldn’t agree more. I told Father you’d do anything for Hollygrove, just like you’d do anything to me.”

As her lips brushed his cheek, his doubts disappeared. She was right. He would do anything for her, even if it meant keeping Hollygrove to keep her happy. 

***

Ben was packing his bags when the door to his room opened. He whirled around, annoyance filling him when he saw Poe in the doorway. 

“Have you lost your senses?” Poe said, closing the door and stalking across the room. “Now you’re letting Armitage rope you into his schemes. What about Lily?”

“What about Lily?” 

“Have you told her what you’re planning to do?”

“It’s nothing she needs to concern herself with,” Ben retorted, angrily closing his bag. 

“It will be if you get yourself arrested or killed.”

“Well, then I’ll be out of the picture and you’ll be more than welcome to her. Don’t think it’s escaped my notice how you follow her around like a puppy.”

Poe’s face darkened and for a moment, he thought his brother might punch him. “Tell her or I will,” he snapped, then stormed out of Ben’s room. 

***

**December 14, 2015**

When Ben did not return by mid-afternoon, Rey gave up waiting for him to continue their discussion. She had managed to get some paperwork done on her other cases and left a message for Mr. Tekka. Chewie had even stopped by briefly and Rey suspected he was there to see if she had left. Closing her laptop, she decided to go looking for the elusive ghost. 

After checking the kitchen, gardens, and guest room, Rey found him in a small office upstairs, reading a book. Ben slipped a bookmark into the pages and set the book down as she walked into the room. There was a look of resignation on his face. 

“There you are!” Rey said, smiling at him. 

“You’re persistent,” he murmured, a hint of a smile on his face. 

“Are you ready to continue? There’s still time so we can get some more work done tonight.”

He shook his head. “No, we’re done.”

“But Ben-,” Rey started. 

“For tonight, Rey. We’re done for tonight. I gave you my word and I will keep it. I just need time. Please.”

The way he said that last word made her decide to drop the subject. “Fine,” she agreed and decided to change the subject. “So...where will you sleep tonight?”

He seemed surprised by the question and shrugged. “I don’t sleep.”

“You don’t sleep? At all?”

“I have no need to sleep.”

Rey considered that, then nodded. “Alright, just don’t come in my room, okay.”

“I would never-“.

“You already have,” she countered. 

“Well I wouldn’t now,” he assured her, picking up his book again. 

“Thank you.”

Rey was almost to the door when his voice gave her pause. “What does your husband say about you staying here?”

She turned to him confused by his question. “I’m not married.”

He smiled at her. “Your beau then?”

“I don’t have a beau either,” Rey answered which made his smile turn into a dimpled grin. “And before you say anything about me being a spinster or old maid, I’ll have you know times have changed and it’s not like it was when you were alive.”

His grin faded and his brow lifted. “People don’t fall in love anymore?”

Rey crossed her arms in front of her, feeling defensive all of a sudden as she remembered breaking up with Dopheld. “Some do,” she said. “I haven’t.”

“I see,” he said, giving her a thoughtful look. 

“Dinner will be ready in a half hour. Chewie dropped off a chicken pot pie,” she said, turning on her heel and walking out of the room without a backwards glance.


	5. Chapter 5

**December 15, 2015**

Rey has slept restlessly. All night long, she heard the sound of doors banging and whispers. When Ben came down to dinner, they barely spoke. Rey chose to answer some emails on her phone while he read over the newspaper that had been delivered. When they had finished eating, she returned to her room, hoping that some extra sleep would help get rid of the lingering ache from her head injury. 

But just as she was on the cusp of sleep, she heard a loud noise that startled her awake. Then the whispers started. When she finally managed to drift away, the duvet pulled up to her chin, her sleep was dreamless. 

Now, she was freshly showered and in dire need of coffee. As Rey opened the door to her room, she heard the bang again and a door down the hallway opened. Curiosity got the better of her and she found herself going towards the opened door. The whispers started again, growing louder as she neared the other room. Goosebumps formed on her arms and the hair on the back of her neck prickled. 

“B-Ben?” She whispered, peering into the opened door before stepping inside. 

The room was empty, but the uneasy feeling only grew. Nausea rose in her throat and her skin started to feel cold and clammy. Rubbing her hands against her arms, she slowly backed out of the room. The moment her feet were back in the hallway, the voices ceased and the door closed in her face. 

Her breathing was ragged as she stared at the closed door, not sure what just happened. After a long moment, she started to walk back down the hallway towards her room and the staircase. With each step, she started to feel a bit better. She was almost to the stairs when she heard a sound from the room next to hers. 

Swallowing hard, she considered just ignoring the sound. Then she heard it again, a rubbing noise. Gathering what remained of her tattered courage, she twisted the brass doorknob and opened the door. Her hand fell from the handle, a soft gasp escaping her lips. 

“I-,” was all she managed. 

Ben was standing before the window, the morning sun illuminating him. But what rendered her speechless was not the way the light turned his hair from coal black to chocolate brown. Nor was it the way it made his eyes look like whiskey when he turned towards her voice. Instead it was the way the sun played over his bare torso as he ironed his shirt. 

“Good morning, Rey.”

 _Holy. Shit._ Rey thought, trying to look away but somehow her eyes kept returning to his body. She took a step inside the room, ignoring the way her heart was beating a bit faster. _You’ve seen shirtless men before, Johnson. Pull yourself together._

“I, uh, I’m sorry, I thought I heard something,” she said when she found her voice again. 

Ben looked away from her, his attention returning to his shirt. She was transfixed, watching the way the muscles in his back rippled from his movements. He was not built like most of the men she knew. His broad shoulders and well muscled arms were not paired with a disproportionately tapered waist. The only word to describe him was thick. His body was built for strength, not aesthetic. 

Rey would bet her entire savings that he could rip a log in half with his bare hands, then wrestle a bear...and win. She found herself wanting to smooth her hands over the expanse of skin to see if it was as velvety soft as it appeared. The thought sent a thrill though her that had her cheeks heating. She bit her lower lip in an attempt to change the direction of thoughts. 

Pausing next to his desk, she noticed the hardcover book he had been reading in the office was placed next to a picture frame. She leaned down to look at the photograph. Contained within the gilded frame, a beautiful blonde woman looked back at her. Judging by her age and the clothing she was wearing, Rey guessed she was near Ben’s age. 

“Is this Lily?” She asked, glancing in his direction. 

Ben set down the iron to cool, his attention returning to Rey as he plucked the shirt from the ironing board. Rey’s breath caught when he started to walk towards her, pulling on his shirt. Her eyes dropped from his face, moving down his body. When she reached his waist, she realized his fly was undone and felt her face warm further. Her fingers itched to follow the vein that disappeared into the thin white fabric of his under clothes. When he finished, he slid his suspenders into place and folded his arms over his chest. 

“I will share with you pertinent information to help break the curse,” he said, clenching his jaw. “But my room is off limits.”

His tone broke the spell she was under, her annoyance returning. “So is mine. And stop with the door slamming. Some of us need to sleep,” she snapped, walking out of the room. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” his voice called after her. 

***

Ben lifted the photo Rey had been looking at. He felt slightly guilty over his surly attitude towards her, but she had taken him by surprise. When she realized it was his room, he expected her to leave. The way she was looking at him did not help matters. Instead it brought back memories of the way she looked naked, which lead to other memories he was less proud of. Namely the ones from his shower earlier that morning. 

She was right in her guess though, it was Lily in the picture. It was taken the night of the Thanksgiving party. Ben frowned and replaced the frame on the desk, another wave of guilt and shame washing over him. Even after death, he was still betraying Lily. 

He owed Rey an apology. It had been so long since he had interacted with others, but that was not an excuse. He was angry at himself and turned it on her. 

Closing his door, he went in search of Rey. The scent of coffee greeted him halfway down the staircase. He followed the scent to the kitchen and found Rey on her tip toes, trying to grab a mug from the cabinet. Coming up behind her, his hand touched her back. 

“Allow me,” he murmured, reaching past her outstretched hand to take down two cups. 

“Thank you,” she said stiffy, carrying her mug to the still brewing coffee pot and setting it in the counter. 

“You’re welcome. Go sit down and I’ll bring you over a cup when it’s finished.”

“Are you ready to continue?”

Opening the door to the refrigerator, he pulled out some eggs and cheese. “After breakfast. Bacon or sausage?”

“Sausage,” she answered without hesitation. “Hungriest ghost ever. What are you making now?”

“A sausage and cheese omelette.”

Soon after the scent of sausage filled the kitchen. While it was cooking, he filled their glasses with coffee, bringing hers over to the table. Once again, she was on her small phone, tapping away. Curiosity got the better of him and he had to know what it was consuming her attention. 

“What does that screen hold that is so fascinating?”

Rey glanced up with a slightly sheepish expression. “I was just catching up on the news.”

“What news? There is a newspaper delivered each day. Why not read that instead?”

“I am reading that. Just on this screen instead.”

“That’s ridiculous. The newspaper would be too small to read on that.”

“You can make the print bigger on here. Plus it cuts down on paper waste.”

Making a skeptical sound, he turned his attention back to making breakfast while she returned to reading her phone. It was not until he was plating her portion of the omelette that Ben realized just how much he had missed cooking for other people. Armitage’s wife took over cooking for the inn after his parent’s death. Besides the meal he cooked for Lily the night he proposed, he mainly cooked for himself. 

“Thank you!” Rey said brightly, setting down her phone. “This looks so delicious.”

“It’s my pleasure,” he murmured, taking his seat. 

They wasted no time in digging in. Besides Rey’s contented sounds, they ate in relative silence. She hummed, moaned, and sighed her way through the meal. He had never seen someone with such a vocal appreciation of food. When she stopped, giving him a look, he realized he was staring at her eat rather than eating his own food. 

“What?” She asked around a mouthful of toast. 

“I’ve just never seen anyone enjoy food the way you do.”

She shrugged, swallowing the bite. “Food was not always a guarantee for me growing up.”

“What do you mean?”

She shrugged again. Her eyes left his and stared at her plate. Ben did not pry, it was none of his business. When she returned to eating, he was disappointed when she remained silent for the rest of the meal.


End file.
